


A lonely goodbye

by Enorra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enorra/pseuds/Enorra
Summary: A sad little drabble about episode 102. :(





	A lonely goodbye

Taryon has said his goodbyes, and Vox Machina is off without him. He never expected it to feel so bittersweet. He is on to bigger and better things, right? He suggested this course of action. So why does he feel so... hollow?

He wakes up, one last crisply chill morning in Whitestone. This comfortable bed might be the last he sleeps in for some time. Even when he gets back to Deastock he has his work cut out for him. Moving his family to a farm house, arranging their new finances, the Darrington Brigade…

“Tary?” A mechanical voice questions from the side of his bed. 

“Not to worry Doty, I am just lost in thought. Time to get on the road!” He says with more bravado than he really feels… but what’s new there?

Doty brings over his boots and lays his breast plate on the bed. 

“Doty, can you take this note to the kitchens, for our provisions?” He hands over a small scrap of parchment.

“Tary.” Doty replies obediently and heads out the door.

He has one boot on when he feels the first heartbeat thudding from the necklace under his shirt.  
His stomach drops. “No! Nonononono, please no.” He whispers clutching it in his fist. He has no way of knowing who fell in battle. 

The thumping becomes harder, two distinct heartbeats now thudding out through the necklace into his palm.

Taryon falls to his knees and weeps. Clutching the necklace, gasping for air between sobs. 

He should have gone with them.

He should have been there.


End file.
